


Starting Early

by Insolence



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Sex, Blowjobs, Come Inside, Creampie, Cunnilingus, Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, F/M, Fingering, Lactation, Lactation Kink, Lots of children, Pregnancy Kink, Public Sex, Teen Pregnancy, big dick, sixteen and pregnant, small tits, very in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-29
Updated: 2020-12-29
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:53:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28398765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Insolence/pseuds/Insolence
Summary: Harry and Ginny decide to start having children early.
Relationships: Harry Potter/Ginny Weasley
Kudos: 106





	Starting Early

**Author's Note:**

> Not Beta Read.

Harry quickly took off his clothes, climbing into bed with his girlfriend, Ginny. They had the boys dorm room all to theirselves for the after noon.

Ginny was already naked on his bed. She was absolutely beautiful. Lean, muscular, covered in freckles. Small perky breasts. Large pink puffy nipples. A very cute bubbly ass. And a pussy that hugged his cock so tight Harry practically came just after slipping it in. 

He’s jerked off to that tight cunt many nights behind closed curtains. 

He climbed between her legs, his cock bobbing between his. His balls dusting across her opening. 

“Are you sure you want this?” Harry asked, laying soft kisses on her face and neck. “You’re only sixteen.”

Ginny nodded, “of course I want this. I love you, Harry. I’d be honored to give you a child. Even at sixteen. Besides,” she kisses him gently on the lips, “you said you wanted a large family, so we need to get started early.” 

Harry could t help but give her a big goofy grin. He really did love her. 

“I’m going to give you so many children, you’ll practically always be pregnant.” Harry nipped at her neck before making his way down.

He pulled her close by the legs, her cunt flush with his big heavy balls. His long thick cock laying on her stomach. Harry groped her small tits, his thumbs rolling over her nipples, slowly making them erect. He pinched and flicked them. Blew cold air on them. Making them grow. Harry moaned softly at the sight. Ginny was blushing, her nipples now erect, begging to be suckled. 

“I can’t wait until you’re pregnant.” He squeezed her breasts, “these will grow, filling with milk to feed our children. But for now, they’re all mine.” 

Had bent down taking one nipple into his mouth. Sucking and flicking it with his tongue. The other his hand gently twisted and pinched. 

Ginny wiggled and moaned, she could feel her pussy starting to get wet. 

“Oh Harry, touch me more. Please.” She tried to spread her legs further apart, she arched her back, her arms wrapped around him. 

Harry shifted so his cock would rub up against her opening. Feeling her juices make his cock wet. He continue to play with her long puffy nipples. Switching between them. Sucking and nibbling. He felt her grind on his cock, trying to slip it inside her. 

Ginny moaned as she slid onto his cock. It was so long and thick. She felt like a virgin every time. 

“Hnn yes, Harry! You feel great!” 

Harry moaned, he could feel her tighten around his cock. He pushed her tits together and took both nipples into his mouth. Licking and sucking them. His hips slowly moving, fucking her at a gentle pace. 

Ginny let out soft moans before gasping, she held him tight, and pushed herself as far as she could into his cock. 

Harry thrusted in deep, he felt her cunt pulsate, massaging his cock. He fucked her through her orgasm. 

She laid there, a smile on her face. 

“My turn to come.” Harry rearranged himself, putting her legs over his shoulders. 

“Oh, baby, yes. Come inside me, Harry. Give me a baby!” 

He started to fuck her at a brutal pace. Thrusting fast and deep. 

“Yes! Take it! Take my cock! Imma fuck you and fill you with my come! Get you pregnant ten times over!” 

Ginny’s eyes rolled back into her head, “YES!” She screamed, “fuck me! Harry! Fuck me! Oh Merlin yes! So big! Please! Unload your come filled balls inside my cunt! I’m ready! Give me a child!”

Harry groaned, “I fucking love you Ginny! I love everything about you! From your personality, to your beautiful face! Your quidditch skills! You ride a broom like a pro! You ride my broom like a pro!” He laughed. Shoving his fat cock deep inside and grinding before going back to fucking her.

Ginny was panting and screaming. “I’ll ride you any time you want if you get me pregnant! I’ll let you do anything to me if you get me pregnant!”

Harry grabbed her tits, “even suck your milky titties when you’re pregnant?”

“Yes!”

“Fuck you while you’re pregnant?”

“Yes!”

“Fuck your ass?”

“Anything!”

Ginny was screaming, “fuck me! Oh Merlin! Fill me with your come! Fill me up so much that I look pregnant! Let me have your babies!”

“I will! You’ll have all of them! I’ll keep you pregnant all year round!” 

He leaned over more, shoving his cock deep inside his girlfriend, “here it comes love!” His balls tensed, his cock pulsated as he filled her cunt. 

He didn’t dare pull out until he was completely spent. 

He slowly slid his cock out, sitting back on the bed, gently lowering her legs. He glanced at her abused pussy. It was gapping and filled to the brim with his come. It started to leak onto the bed, but Harry slipped his fingers inside, pushing it back in. Fingering her until she orgasmed again.

His eyes wondered upwards, her stomach protruded slightly. Her puffy nipples were red from his attentions. Her eyes closed, mouth was open. She was completely blissed out. 

A few weeks later the healer confirmed she was pregnant with her first child.

— 

Ginny’s seventh year, Harry gave her a warm goodbye at the train station. Fucking her, filling her pussy to the brim in a dark corner of the station. A month later, she wrote to him that she was pregnant with twins. 

Harry was ecstatic. 

During Christmas holidays, she rode him while he rubbed gentle circles over her bump. 

“Too bad I can’t get you double pregnant.” He joked as she slammed down, coming.

—

It was the night of their wedding, Harry carried her to the bedroom in their large hotel suite. 

“Ready to give our children another sibling?” Harry asked plopping her down on the bed. His hands unzipping his pants, letting his hard cock spring free. He yanked on it. 

“I’m going to fuck you in our wedding attire. So keep that dress on love.”

She smiled, lifting her dress, showing off a pair of crotchless lace panties. 

“Beautiful.” Harry whispered. Kneeling in front of her. He pulled her close, her lower half in the air, her legs over his shoulders. Her cunt right in his face. 

Harry licked a hot wet stripe along her pussy lips. He kissed it. Over and over. His tongue teased open the lips. Harry slipped his tongue inside her, to only pull out to kiss it again. 

Ginny gripped the hem of her dress, she moaned, watching her husband snog the life out of her cunt. The same cunt that birth three of their children so far. Soon to be more. 

He thrusted his tongue deep, wiggling it the best he could. His hand reached around her leg, his thumb rubbed her swollen clit. 

“Ahh!! Harry!” 

He slipped his tongue in and out, along the outsides, flicking her clit. She was fucking delicious and it was all for him. 

Harry felt her tense, but he co tiniest to tongue fuck her through her orgasm. 

“Ride me baby, ride me to completion.” He laid down on the bed, his dress robes only slightly wrinkled. His cock jutting out of his black pants. 

“Cover my pants in your juices, love. Stain them.”

Ginny kneeled over her husband. The top of his cock barely touching her opening. Her juices slowly seeped out of her cunt and onto his cock. She moved her hips so his cock head kissed her pussy lips. 

“C’mon love, fuck yourself on my cock!” He placed his hands on her hips, pulling her down onto him. 

The head spread the lips apart, slowly entering her. The shaft stretched her wider. 

“You feel so good.” Harry said, watching his cock disappear inside her. “So tight, so wet, and all for me.”

She bottomed out, lifting her dress more for Harry to see. 

Harry ran his hands up her sides, his thumbs rolling over her breasts. Making her puffy nipples erect. He pinched them through her dress. 

“Ride me.”

She shivered, but started to bounce slowly on his cock. Her ass slapped against his legs. 

“Hnn, yes, babe, you should wear crotchless panties more often.” 

He squeezed her breasts. Massaging them. Harry pulled down the top of her dress, exposing her tits. They jiggled with every bounce. 

Ginny moaned, Harry was getting bigger.

Harry started thrusting up into her. Meeting her downward movements. 

“Faster love. Make me come. Let’s have that fourth child.” 

Ginny started to go faster, Harry pulled her downwards towards him, her small tits in his face. He thrusted up into her as she continued to move her hips. Fucking herself on his large cock. 

Harry leaned up, nipping at her puffy nipples. His tongue licked and flicked one then the other. 

Ginny let out a long moan. She was getting wetter. Her juices covered his cock and started to leave damp mess on his pants. 

“Hnn yes, Harry, you feel so good. I love you!” 

She slammed down, grinding her hips. Feeling the head of his cock deep inside her. 

“I love you so so much, please come, fill me again! Give me another child!”

Harry placed his hands on her bubbly ass, making her move again. He started thrusted faster into her.

He let out a loud groan, slamming her down onto his cock. His balls tensed, unloading his hot potent come inside his wife. 

Ginny rubbed her stomach, her pussy clenching around his cock. “Welcome to baby number four.” 

—  
“Oh god yes!” Ginny screamed, she was bent over the kitchen table, Harry deep in her ass. 

Harry reached over to rub her clit. 

She had recently had their forth baby and decided to try anal sex until they were ready for a fifth child. 

And so far, Ginny and Harry were loving it. Her ass was tight and gripped Harry’s cock almost painfully. 

Ginny loved the painful stretch. She loved that it felt like he was in her stomach. 

Her exposed milky tits were swaying beneath her, spraying milk on the table. Her juices ran down her legs and onto the floor. 

The kitchen not only smelled like dinner in the making, but hot steamy sex.

“Gotta hurry, love, Molly will be here with the kids soon.” 

Their fourth child was upstairs sleeping and the other three were at grandma’s for the day. 

A few more thrusts, and he was filling her asshole with hot come. 

Just as he pulled out, the Floo roared to life. Harry quickly tucked away his come covered cock and Ginny quickly fixed her dress. Feeling come and leak out of abused asshole. 

—

Throughout their marriage, Harry and Ginny always found time to fuck. 

Wether it be when all the children were sleeping, or over at grandma and grandpa’s. Or at Uncle Ron and Aunt Hermione’s. Or after they sent them on their way on the Hogwarts express. 

Ginny has given Harry at least six children and they were preparing for a seventh. 

Lucky number seven was conceived on their anniversary, where they went on a private trip to the beach. They had made hot loud love on the sand, the crashing waves barely concealed Ginny’s screams of pleasure. 

Harry couldn’t help himself, his wife looked amazing in her bikini. His cock could t agree more. 

They also made love in their private beach rooms. Ginny rode Harry to completion while watching the sun set. 

The mornings had consisted of lazy, but still full of passion, sex. 

Sometimes they would just cuddle, with each other’s faces in their lover’s crotch. Sucking and licking until they both came. 

There wasn’t a place in their beach condo that they didn’t have sex. 

They came home and shared the wonderful news. 

—

Years passed, and they still had a good sex life. But it was slowly winding down with age. 

Ginny snuggled up close to Harry. 

“What is it love?”

Ginny was quiet, tracing shapes on her husband’s naked chest. 

“I’m pregnant.” 

“Oh?” Harry smiled, “old habits are hard to quit.” He joked. 

“With triplets.” 

Harry gulped, looked down at his wife, he pulled her into a kiss, his cock hard and ready to go. “Let’s celebrate! Because that’s fantastic news! I love you so much, you’ve given me such a large family. You are absolutely _amazing_.”


End file.
